Loving Heather
by HiThereSmiley
Summary: Despite their differences from junior high school and high school, Sammy has learned she has learned to love Heather as her sister-in-law. Set in about 15 years from now.


**A/N: Heeelllloooo people of Fan Fiction! This is my first fan fiction so **** I hope you like it. Please review.  
**

Loving Heather

_Sammy's POV: about 15 years from now_

I got Casey's call when I was at work around 4:30 p.m.  
He told me to meet him at the hospital, so naturally I thought something happened to our daughter Lizzy.

I gathered up my things and quickly left a message for my boss with her secretary in three minutes, and I was off to Santa Martina Marian Hospital.

* * *

I zoomed into the hospital doors, instantaneously spotting Casey.

I began asking questions immediately, "Where is she? how is she? What happened? Is she going to be alright?" I was talking a mile a minute.  
When I finally stopped asking questions I realized Lizzy was standing right next to Casey.  
Poor Casey. I give him those two seconds to talk, and then boom! I start talking again.

"Lizzy!"

"Yea Mom?"

"You're okay!"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Casey decides to put in his words before it gets too out of hand. "I should've explained. Lizzy is fine as you can see. We are here because Heather had a heart attack. She just got out of surgery."

_"Heather?"_ I say maybe in a exasperated voice, though I not mean to sound that way. I was just worried about Lizzy.  
I look over Casey's shoulder and see Jamie, Heather's son.

Now don't get me wrong, I _do not_ like that Heather is in the hospital. After Casey and I got married I made myself learn to love her. She never really got over what happened in junior high school and high school. Heather isn't all that bad anymore. She stopped all her drinking and partying when she met Jacob, her husband(I wonder where he is). He seemed to have a good affect on her. He puts her in a good mood. She still doesn't _love _me but at least she does not plot against me anymore, though she may still hold a grudge(s). Oh, Well. She _is_ my sister-in-law so it _does_ make me sad to know she's in a hospital.

While I'm thinking about all this, Casey is talking about how serious the doctors think the heart attack was and how it did some severe damage.

I couldn't stand it. Finally I just blurt out, "When can I see her?" let's face it I was worried, _really _worried, about_ Heather_.

Casey looks very startled at my question, but he still takes me to Heather's room.

* * *

When Casey leads me into Heather's room, she gives us a huge grin; then quick wipes it off her face; then looks down at her hands; then up at us self-consciously.

I just stare at her while Casey says in kind of a whisper, "Hi, Heather. Sammy wanted to see you." Then he turned to me and in that same whisper voice said,"I'll be in the waiting area with Lizzy and Jamie if you need anything." and he quietly walked out.

There weren't any chairs in the room, so I just sat at the foot of her bed. I saw her tense up when I did.  
I just sat and looked at her; trying not to move so not to make her hurt even more. She looked very pale.

"So," I began. I couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore, "How you doin'?" I didn't want to be nosy or irritate her but I _did _want to say _something._  
I was looking at my hands when I asked this, but now I was looking at her face. It was streaming with tears, and I knew she was in pain and needed someone to talk to.

"Oh, Sammy," she sobbed, "I was so scared. I thought I was going to die!"  
She completely let out all stress of the day. She told me everything.

When she finally calmed down I said in the most soothing voice I had, "Heather, you're okay now, everything is fine."

"No, Sammy. Everything is _not _fine. I realized today with what I thought was my last dying breath that I from the moment we met I've been a cruel, vicious jerk to you."

"Heather..." I began, then paused. Did she just say "her last dying breath"? That sounded like something from my mother's soap opera_ The_ _Lords of Willow Heights_ which she is _still_ in. It is getting pretty popular now a days.

Heather took my hesitation as an invitation to keep talking. She was talking so fast I thought when she finished she would have another heart attack.  
She finally ended with, "Sammy I'm so sorry! It's a lot to ask for but, would you, _could_ you ever forgive me?"

I paused for another second. She surprised me. I guess that was too long for her because she just blurted out in an un-Heather-like way, "I wouldn't blame you if you can't."

I smiled and said in my most friendly, most sincere voice, "Of course, Heather. You may not think so but I love you. I love you because we are family."

That got her good. She cried and cried, tears of joy and happiness. Like she was a child again. "Thank you," she choked out.

That's when I noticed something. "H-Heather, h-how are you feeling now?"

"I feel fine," she paused and we both bug our eyes out as she says, "_perfectly... _fine_._"  
I decide to get the doctor just in case.

* * *

So there we are all five of us, the doctor, Casey, Lizzy, Jamie, and me, crammed into Heather's little room.

We're all just standing there while the doctor gives her a quick check up.

He finally finished. He told us that she had made a miraculous recovery. And after some paperwork (yuck) she would be able to go home, _tonight!_

After all the paperwork was finished, we all exchanged hugs and went home.  
On our way home, I couldn't help feeling things would be different, in a good way.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it too out of character? Please review.**


End file.
